


all our deadly edges

by Suicix



Series: the sharpest lives [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It's simultaneously early and late when Jaebum gets back to the apartment – the very first hours of the day itself, but the last of his – and there's one thing that he wants.





	all our deadly edges

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay i want to write this jj pwp  
> me @ me: You Need Some Exposition  
> me: ........ assassin boyfriends???
> 
> obviously, as this is an assassins au, there are references to death/violence. aaand the characters are aroused by these things. this is your warning if you'd rather steer clear of that.

It’s simultaneously early and late when Jaebum gets back to the apartment, the very first hours of the day itself, but the last of his. He unlocks the door and kicks off his boots, and it’s so dark, but he doesn’t bother turning the light on. Quiet, too, nothing to be heard but the satisfied hum from within Jaebum’s own head, audible to only him. He feels it in his bones, deep, adrenaline pulsing through him, the aftermath of another perfectly executed kill. The darkness makes it feel even more consuming than it already is: there’s nothing to distract him from the sharpness under his skin, from how he feels sated and yet somehow still wants so much.

And there’s one thing that he wants. He only hopes Jinyoung will feel the same. He’ll understand, at least: Jinyoung gets like this, too, and they’ve had nights – coming back here after dual kills, both of them so out of their minds with how much it’s made them want each other – that nothing else will ever be able to compare to.

Jaebum heads to their bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it’s dark. Jinyoung might be asleep – probably is, in fact. As quietly as possible, Jaebum steps towards the bed, where he can only just make out the shape of Jinyoung under the duvet. It’s OK if he doesn’t get what he wants. There’s the morning for that, the real morning, not this weird dark limbo just before sunrise, and–

“Jaebum?”

On the mattress, Jinyoung stirs. He’d been lying on his front, cheek against a pillow, and now he’s turning over, but not sitting up.

“Yeah,” Jaebum answers. There’s still that fire under his skin, aching to spread and burn and intensify, but he’ll try to put it out if need be. “Sorry if I woke you.”

Jinyoung makes a noncommittal noise; from just that he still sounds half asleep.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” he says. “How was it?”

He must have sat up: Jaebum hears the rustle of the duvet, can see Jinyoung’s eyes glimmering across at him from up by the headboard, a sliver of almost metallic shine in what’s otherwise absolute darkness. He wants to hear about Jaebum’s night, that much is certain. Might also want to feel some of what’s crawling in Jaebum’s skin, coursing through his veins.

“Sharp,” says Jaebum, the first word that comes to mind when he thinks of a couple of hours ago. His sharp eyes, the sharp points of his grappling hook, the sharp edge of a blade. “And clean, so clean.”

There’s a faint gasp from Jinyoung, amplified in the dark. The sound of the lamp on his nightstand clicking on. Jaebum has to squint in the sudden brightness, and when he adjusts, the want in Jinyoung’s eyes is even more palpable. That’s the kind of kill that Jinyoung relishes the most, and Jaebum knows it. Something swift, something meticulous. The perfect, secret murder.

“Mm.” Jinyoung hums in approval. His tongue drags across his lips, and Jaebum’s eyes follow the movement. “Sounds like a good one.”

“Of course you’d say that.” Jaebum kneels up on the bed, close to the foot of it. Jinyoung’s still under the sheets. “Always trying to get me to be more careful.”

“For good reason,” Jinyoung tells him. The words are smooth, and there’s a hint of challenge in them. “Without me, you’d still be leaving too much blood behind.” One corner of his mouth turns up in a calm, almost chilling half smile. “And you wouldn’t have this, either.”

Slowly, he pulls the sheet on top of him aside, revealing his body to Jaebum. He’s naked – Jaebum wouldn’t have expected anything else – and Jaebum’s breath catches at the sight. Jinyoung isn’t even hard yet, his cock only showing the faintest sign of interest in what Jaebum’s after, but this is still him telling Jaebum that he wants the same thing.

“Fuck,” is all Jaebum can think to say. He’s beginning to feel dizzy with how much he needs something, anything, everything. “Can I–?”

Another one of those smirks from Jinyoung.

“You can,” he says. “But what _I_ want.”

Jaebum nods. That’s only fair: he woke Jinyoung up, after all.

Jinyoung turns over again, onto his hands and knees. He looks back at Jaebum and quirks an eyebrow at him; what he wants is obvious enough.

“Get to it.” This time, his tone is playful. Jaebum smiles and shuffles closer.

It’s amazing that he doesn’t just go for it, that he actually takes a second to look and touch before diving right in. He loves Jinyoung’s ass, whether it’s in tight black pants suited for a mission or loose sweats at the end of the day or bare like it is now, all for him. Jaebum strokes a hand down over one cheek, reverent. He leans in.

Jinyoung sighs at the touch of Jaebum’s mouth, a lingering kiss pressed to the curve of his ass. Jaebum lets one of his hands wind around, finding Jinyoung’s cock and giving it a jerk, getting it harder. The next noise from Jinyoung is louder, almost a word, almost a moan. Jaebum pulls his hand back: he can get Jinyoung to make those sounds without it there. Instead, he sets both his hands on Jinyoung’s ass, prying him apart so he can reach Jinyoung’s hole. Another moment of looking – Jaebum’s head spins. Already, he feels drunk on this: blood, adrenaline, lust. The fact that Jinyoung feels the same thrill only serves to heighten all of it, just as it always does.

(Some nights, some sex, Jaebum will never forget. That time they dealt with a high profile mark together, and Jinyoung, too affected by it to even let them get to the bedroom, had ridden him on the armchair in their lounge, one of the most expensive pieces of furniture they own. Another time, when Jinyoung pinned Jaebum’s shoulders to the mattress and fucked him so hard that Jaebum was half sure there’d be another death that night and that it’d be him. It should all blend into one – there’s been so many kills, so many fucks – but there are still ones that stand out. Maybe tonight will be one of them.)

Finally, Jaebum’s tongue meets skin. He licks over Jinyoung’s hole, ever so lightly to start with. Jinyoung shivers. Jaebum licks again, the pressure just the same, all the way around Jinyoung’s rim. Usually, it’s Jinyoung who’s the tease out of the two of them, but Jaebum does have his moments, moments like right now.

“Harder,” Jinyoung says. It’s half a plea, half a command. “I know you want to give me more than that, hyung, come on.”

He’s right – Jaebum does. Jaebum increases both the pace and the pressure, though only by a little. It’s a gradual process, and Jaebum savours it, savours the fact that he can take Jinyoung apart with the sweep of his tongue and the firm press of his hands. He squeezes harder at Jinyoung’s ass, just to hear him moan.

“Oh, fuck.” Jinyoung shakes under Jaebum’s palms. Jaebum pulls his mouth back for a moment and examines him, his hole bare and spit-slick and open, all for Jaebum. “Fuck, please.”

Jaebum spits, getting Jinyoung even wetter. He starts lapping at Jinyoung’s hole again, wanting everything, wanting to taste every part of him. Jinyoung spurs him on with moans and gasps and curses, more vocal than loud, more demanding than anything. Every single piece of noise from him has the flames in Jaebum roaring, has him achingly hard in his pants. He doesn’t touch himself, though, hands staying solid on Jinyoung’s ass. He can wait.

In front of him, Jinyoung’s slumped down from his hands onto his elbows, too taken by the pleasure to bother holding himself up. His thighs tremble, he claws at the sheets, he presses his cheek to the pillows. He’s perfect. Jaebum has to let him know.

Again, Jaebum pulls away. Jinyoung whines, first in disappointment, but then because Jaebum’s moving in closer, pressing his crotch against where his mouth had been, the hard bulge of his cock.

“Feel it,” Jaebum says. He rolls his hips forward. “What you do to me, Jinyoungie, fuck.”

Jinyoung rocks back against him, and Jaebum groans, deep in his chest. He curses again and grips tighter at where he’s holding Jinyoung, needing to be anchored by something, anything. Even with his clothes still there, it feels so fucking good, better than the thrill of a chase and a kill, that feeling of excitement and danger enhanced beyond belief.

“You’re so hard.” Jinyoung’s stating the obvious. “Let me feel it, I want to feel it all.”

The only thing to do is to grant him exactly that. Jaebum’s quick to pull his dick out, to rub the bare length of it against Jinyoung, between the cheeks of his ass. They’re not going to fuck now and Jaebum knows this, but this alone is enough to have his blood running hotter, to having it feeling impossibly warmer as it pulses through him, straight to his cock.

“That’s it,” Jinyoung continues. Jaebum can tell that he’s trying to keep his voice even, but he knows it must be difficult. He glances down at where their bodies are touching, the precome leaking from his cock and the flushed skin of Jinyoung’s ass. “Fuck, I can feel how much you want it. How much you want me.” He grinds back against Jaebum. The skin on skin contact is searing, scorching. “You can show me more than that, though. I know you can, know you want to.”

Oh, god. Jaebum has a good idea of what he’s after. The very thought of it makes his cock throb desperately. He takes it in his hand and strokes it, his other hand keeping Jinyoung spread for him. Jinyoung stays still, waiting. Jaebum’s hand works faster on his dick, his fist tight and the rhythm getting progressively wilder. He tries hard not to close his eyes because he wants to watch this, wants to see it happen, hyperaware of the sound and stutter of his own breathing as he fights to keep them open.

“Come on.” Jinyoung’s voice is low and dark and ragged. Just hearing him like that somehow has Jaebum harder, closer. “Come for me, Jaebum-hyung, come on.”

And Jaebum does, everything that’s been building up inside him since his blade swiped across a businessman’s throat finally turning into something more, into what it was always meant to be. His nails dig into the curve of Jinyoung’s ass, the full, perfect flesh of it. He watches as his come spatters onto the crack, dripping down over his hole. It’s gorgeous, filthy. Jaebum licks his lips.

He doesn’t have to be told to go back in for more, just does it, Jinyoung’s answering moan making him smirk. He licks the come away from the crack of Jinyoung’s ass in one long, swift stripe, and then tongues at his hole, cleaning the rest of it away. The sound of his tongue working is so wet, so lewd. So fucking dirty. Jaebum loves it. Jinyoung seems to, too.

 _“Yes,”_ he gasps out, all the control he was trying to maintain gone now. “Yes, Jaebum, oh hyung, oh _fuck,_ I–” He moans, cutting himself off. He’s writhing around on the sheets, hands fisted tight in the cover, pushing his ass back against Jaebum’s face. Jaebum’s hands steady him, but he doesn’t relent, doesn’t stop whimpering. “Please – please _touch_ me, _fucking–”_

Jaebum gives himself a moment to breathe, and then does, reaching for Jinyoung’s dick. The head is wet with precome and the skin is so hot to the touch. Jinyoung groans, loud – he’s so fucking sensitive – and Jaebum does his best to keep a good rhythm with both his hand and his tongue.

Whether it’s good or not doesn’t even seem to matter: Jinyoung just shakes and moans and almost sobs and keeps on talking, never stops talking. Jaebum listens as intently as he does to his own instinct when he’s on the chase, taking everything Jinyoung gives him. He sounds wrecked, a far cry from tonight’s oh so clean kill, from the way he likes to work. Something that no-one but Jaebum gets to have.

Jinyoung shudders, all through his body, his hole practically fluttering against Jaebum’s tongue. Jaebum’s hand works harder, faster. He’d give some words of encouragement if he could, but what he’s already doing with his tongue is enough. Jinyoung cries out into the pillows, half Jaebum’s name, half something like a scream. He comes on Jaebum’s hand, into his palm. Jaebum draws his hand and mouth back.

For a moment, Jinyoung lies there, face down, but then he pushes up a little, turns his head. Grins. His face is flushed and his hair is messy and his eyes are sparkling, wicked. Jaebum smirks down at him, lifting his hand to lick Jinyoung’s come away, not breaking eye contact with him.

“Well,” Jinyoung says. Jaebum can hear how fucked out he is from just that one word. He feels the same. “That definitely must have been a good kill.”

Jaebum nods, though really, he knows it could never be quite this good if he didn’t have Jinyoung to come home to. Knows Jinyoung feels the same way about him.

“Yeah,” he says. His heart’s still thudding, hard in his chest. He suddenly feels far too hot in his clothes. “It was.”

“Shower,” Jinyoung tells him, getting himself back under the duvet with a lazy smile. “Then come back to bed with me. You need your rest.”

Another nod. Jaebum agrees. He gets off the bed and strips before making his way to the bathroom. He’ll be grateful for that rush of water, and even more so for Jinyoung beside him as they sleep.

After all, even if they kill in cold blood for a living, what they have between them – this easy partnership, this sometimes overwhelming love – is warm, is _real._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
